How Did This Happen? Akatsuki Story
by Sin The LoveLess
Summary: What happens when 7 girls meet their child hood friends? The Akatsuki. Love? Hate? They decide.
1. Chapter 1

Plot

We all know how some of the members of the Akatsuki died. What if they never died though? What if they were still apart of the Akatsuki? Well that brings me back to the story.

A group of eight girls that had been friends with members of the Akatsuki as children, became Anbu, all of them. They had a mission to capture the Akatsuki. They had no idea that they were their childhood friends. Once they got there, they attacked without even looking at who they were. They ended up badly injuring Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori. Pein and the unnamed member had gotten away. It was a bit odd that eight girls were able to injure some of the main members of the Akatsuki pretty badly, it was because they had recongnized the girls from their childhood and were so in shock they got themselves hurt.

The girls soon recongized them and were sorry about what they did. They decided they could take care of all of them. The girls all lived in a huge house that even had a hot spring, which was hidden in a forest. They took all of them back to the house and began taking care of them. Soon relationships started forming. Now what will happen?

The story starts right after the girls get them to the house.

* * *

Biographys!

Saki was born in the Village Hidden in the Rocks, Iwagakure. Her father was an Anbu and her mother was just a stay at home mom. Since she was born in Iwagakure, she specialized in earth-based jutsus. Everything was fine for her. When her father was at home he would teach her some jutsus and she would also train while he was gone. She would get some kids from the village to help her out and all was well. Her life was actually pretty good. She had met Deidara in her village. She had a seemingly perfect life, well not for long at least.

When Saki was eight years old her father got badly injured on a mission. He was sent back to their village and she and her mother never left his side. A few days after he had gotten injured her died. She cried with her mother for days. Since he died that was the reason why she decide to become an Anbu, to be just like her father. She did it so she could carry on the memory of him. She began training a lot more and trying her best and not giving up.

When she was ten her mother and she got all of their belongings and went to Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Even if they weren't allies they moved there anyway since Iwagakure held too many fond memories of her father. She joined the Academy and trained as hard as she could to become an Anbu. She met her friends and the soon to be Akatsuki members and was so happy, at least now things were going right. She became very strong and even when she didn't wear a headband, you could tell that she was from the Village Hidden in the Rocks since she used earth-based Jutsus.

She finally became an Anbu and was so happy about it. When she was sent on the mission with her friends and she saw that she had hurt those she knew she was really freaked out and sad she had done it.  
**Other:** Saki keeps a locket around her neck at all times that has a picture of her father. She also has a tendency to sneak up on people by accident and scare them half to death, usually that happens with her friends.

* * *

Yuuko came from the Hidden Rain village. She never really had anyone to play with while she was young. One night, when she went outside. To find out that her parents were gone. The only thing that was left out in the open was a silver cross choker. At that time she thoughts someone might have kiddnapped her parents or might of killed them.

Yuuko had to move alone. She didn't like the fact of traveling alone but she managed it. Thus, she met the girls and the future akatsuki members. Her life seems to have changed when she met Itachi and Hidan. She had the will to become an Anbu. It was her dream when she was a little girl, since her mom and dad were one as well.Yuuko is still in search of her mom and dad. As Yuuko, grew older she began to realize that they might have died that night.

So sometimes when she's on her missons she doesn't bother to try and look for them like she used to. Yuuko decides to stop looking for her parents. She sometimes focuses on the mission to forget about everything. Yuuko also decides to let her past go, even though she still carries the silver cross choker. After all, the past is the past.  
**Other:** Yuuko also like to go out in the rain to think alone.

* * *

Miname's original village is Kirigakure, where her father was a respected Jonin and her mother was the head of ANBU there. Miname also has an older brother that is also a part of ANBU. She always used to come home from the academy and always got special training in certain jutsus from her family.

Miname then started going on missions with her father when she was 9 years old, but he had severe wounds and died after being operated on. She grieved for a very long time with the rest of her family, and to make it up to her father, she decided to join ANBU with her brother and mother when she was 13. Soon, she became one of the ANBU's best assasins and was even ranked the same as her brother when she was 14.

But before she even joined ANBU, she always was talking with a perculiar person, a person with blue skin, beady eyes, and gills on his face. His name was Kisame and Miname befriended him when she was only about 6 or so, and she stood up for him all the time. When she joined ANBU, she spent less and less time with Kisame but still tried to meet with him whenever she could. But when she had to go on a far away mission that would place her in a different village, she gave a long goodbye, hugged him and went off with her mother and brother.

Now, Miname is second in command of Kirigakures's ANBU next to her brother, who is now head of it since their mother retired after a village attack. She just recieved an assignment to get rid of the organization called Akatsuki, which she never knew her longtime friend was apart of.

After she attacked the group, she realized that her good friend Kisame was badly injured, so she stayed behind to take care of him.

**Other:**She usually is merciless during missions, but sometimes she lightens up whenever her friends are around. She is also a great artist and likes to show her work around.

* * *

Tsukiko was born into a strict and very powerful clan. Straight from birth she had began to train. Her father was the leader of their clan, also an ANBU member, and her mom was a high ranking medical ninja. Their clan is from Iwagakure and that was where she lived. She grew up normally, not being the best in the academy but not the worst. Her parents were strict but not abusive or anything. Nothing really wrong with her life at all. But nothing that great about it either. But in the middle. That was untill her father was KIA during a mission. Her mom went into depression and eventually this resulted in suicide. Tsukiko then left Iwagakure, feeling that as long as she was there she'd always feel upset since that was the death place of her mom. She moved to Konohagakure and began to make a new life there, living alone in a small house.

She didnt have too many friends. And she was out playing in a field with a small white rabbit she had befriended when she met some other children. The soon-to-be Akatsuki members. She was overjoyed when they asked to be her friends and instantly accepted. They began to play constantly and became very close. But Tsukiko had grown up and didnt come back to the field very often, eventually just forgetting about it.

And time passed, she grew up. She had flown through the ranks of Konohagakure and eventually hit ANBU. Thats where this little adventure had taken place. She'd been ordered to attack Akatsuki with some other females. And she'd done so, not knowning they were her former best friends. When she realised that they were those people from her past, she'd instantly felt sorry. And it seemed the other girls were in the same predicument. And so, her and the other girls had taken the injuried Akatsuki to some hidden home where they were to take care of them.  
**Other:** Tsukiko uses glass shards infused with chakra that can change shape and size at any time.

* * *

Being born in Konohagakure wasn't an easy thing for Nodara Shizune. She was always expected so much from by her mother, father, and more importantly, herself. She got top grades and it wasn't long before she hit Anbu rank. She was always treated lower then her older sister, who died protecting the village, battling against an invading village. She was proud of her sister, however jealous she was.

But if there was anything she cared about, it was a member of the famous clan Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha was her beloved friend, since they were even mere acadamy students. She cared for him and respected his choices, even after he killed thier friend, after he killed his entire clan. She loved and respected him, and would follow him to the ends of the earth, but sadly he left without even saying goodbye.

She continued doing missions, begging the third hokage to let her search for him. He assured her that she would not want to do that once she found him, and refused to let her go. Shizune accepted this, and continued emptilly doing her missions, having no purpose. Until now. She found Itachi on a mission to capture the organization Akatsuki

Linear was spoiled as a child, getting all she wanted and when she wanted it. But it was just a test. A test her clan planned for every child born into their family. To see how they could handle major changes and if they could survive on their own. On her ninth birthday, her parents left her at another village... Sunagakure. This test could cost her life if she couldnt get along without another person's help. Linear struggled but managed to keep going. She lived in Sunagakure with no help from anyone untill the age of eleven. That was when she ment the soon to be Akatsuki members. They helped her out and generally befriended her. That had to be the best times in her life. But good times must end. It was her twelth birthday. Her family would take her back now. And teach her their techniques.

The koiai, Also known as the 'Love Clan', restricted their clanmates to go to a normal academy for ninja. They were to be trained only by their own. Linear didnt like this idea much. Infact, She absoulutly hated it. She'd never even become a Academy Student in her village if her clan had it their way. And they also never let the members leave the village aside from the first test. Which ment she'd never see her friends again. This had really upsetted Linear. And her parents noticed this. And so, seeking their daughter's happyness, they taught her all the clan jutsu and techniques in secret. When she'd learned all of them, They signed her up in the Academy. Her clan was most certainly un-happy about this. Angred by her parents actions, The clan quickly exicuted her mother and father.

Linear was once again alone. She rose through the ranks of Konohagakure and reached ANBU quickly. It was when a particular mission came apon her that her life was twisted around another time. She, and a group of her close chick friends, were ordered to attack the Akatsuki. Linear accepted this without a complaint and attacked. It was only after they'd wounded the Akatsuki badly did they notice it was their old friends. Now they're stuck looking after them.

* * *

Chemical, or Chaste, grew up a fairly isolated life. All shinobi seem to have a bad past, and this here lass is no exception. Chaste, as a young girl, loved life. She was a slave for her parents, but she always looked forward to a possible change in that. She did her chores, she went to the Academy for training on a regular basis, she did everything she was told to. But eventually, as she started to get older, she started to have a darker outlook on things. She began to resent her parents. She began to resent anyone who dared give her that look that they gave her, and anyone who she didn't dub as trusth-worthy was an enemy. In other words, anyone in Hidden Mist was an enemy, and deserved to die.  
She still did her chores, still behaved herself, still did everything right.. But eventually, her mind started to rot. She started hearing voices in all her loneliness. She was miserable, and her own mental stability had to keep her on the right path.  
But those voices became darker each night, and she began to love more and more dark things.

And then that one night came, where it all ended. The facade broke down.

Her father had come into her room that night, and sexually assaulted her. She killed him afterwards. And then she killed her mom. It was painful, trust me.. I won't go into detail. She then killed a boy who used to tease her by making a weird formula that made him explode. In class. It was amusing. And a girl who used to brag alot, by making her hair fall out as a form of torture, and then killing her during the night. And then Chaste soon became Chemical in name of her dangerous skill with chemicals (which she soon began to use with needles) and fled Hidden Mist. She hid until she became thirteen, when she found the leader of a private organization.

Next Chapter:

'The Story Begins!'

* * *

Hey guys! busy month. By request, here is the story. 'They decide' i put that because, well they do decide! not me. My friends and i made a Role Play out of it. So, i just used their posts, instead of my own creation. Enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 2  The Story Begins!

Standing in front of the big house was Saki. Her red hair was in a ponytail, as it usually was on a mission. She wore an Anbu mask over her face. She slowly took it off and looked around. **"We're here"** She said stretching. She was wearing the regular Anbu outfit and was looking around. It was already dark and they had been traveling a lot. She twitched slightly as she was hit by more rain. She of course had forgotten it was raining but since they had stopped she noticed. She was soaking wet. **"I better not catch a cold"** Saki mummbled looking around at the trees then back to the house.

By now Saki's hair was dark red because it was wet. She walked to the door of the house and unlocked it. She opened it slowly. **"Everyone hurry inside"** Saki called to them as she walked inside, holding the door opened for them. She looked around it the room she was standing in. It was warm luckily. At least their house was really nice. **"Hmm some of them are going to have to share a room if we want to fit them all in, we can put another bed in the room"** Saki mummbled making a mental note to herself trying to think of where all of the Akatsuki members could sleep.

Saki leaned against the wall and closed her eyes for a few moments. She pushed her wet hair out of her face. _To think that some of our old friends are apart of the Akatsuki_ Saki thought opening her eyes. This was all quite a shock to her considering the fact that some of her friends were evil. She sighed, all very very odd.

Yuuko followed quickly. She didn't seem to mind the rain,since she goes out to think. It was refreshing at least. Yuuko took off her Anbu mask. Her outfit getting wet with each passing minute. She heard Saki. She muttered quietly, "Then were going to have to take a shower, so we won't get a cold." She looked around the house thinking of how they were all going to fit. Surprinsgly, it was warm inside.She nodded at Saki's comment on how they were all going to fit together. She thought for a moment. _Akatsuki.. They have ways and motives.Akatsuki is evil. Let's hope that nobody finds out about this._Yuuko sat down on a chair.She stared at the window. Yuuko stood up and decided to go back outside. She stared at the grass and the gray sky.It wouldn't matter to her if she got a cold or not.

She felt the drops touching her skin.Yuuko listened to the sound of the rain. She decided to go back inside. It was nice to look at the sky for a moment. Yuuko did not say anything and she stared at the window. _Maybe one of us is going to have to sleep on the couch tonight._She added that note into her head.Yuuko sighed and decided to get some towel, to dry off a bit. She came back within in minutes and handed each and everyone a towel.

Hidan was currently standing outside scowling. It was raining and he couldn't believe these chicks left him and his comrades in such a shitty condition.. He couldn't even really remember if he knew any of these girls from his childhood.. He was sure though maybe a few of them looked familiar, but he didn't think too much about it.

Other than that, he would have sacrificed them all to Jashin. He's abit crazy, yeah, but of course he clings to his precious god.. Sometimes people, or more specifically his comrades questioned if he was overly-religious..? Faithless heathens. That's how he saw everyone else. The idea of torturing them slowly always made him smirk.

Even if Hidan was abit impatient at times...he could always enjoy stretching out the fun of torment. Slowly watching them grow into deeper pain. Being a sadist of course, he enjoys it.

He listened to the two girls talk, still abit annoyed that he let these girls almost beat him like that. **"Tch.."** Violet eyes narrowed and darted around the house as a bored expression hovered on his face. Of course Hidan always has a habit of speaking his mind without thinking..**"Some crappy house.."** He muttered mostly to himself, of course it wasn't really crappy... He was just in a bad mood at the moment.. He sighed and crossed his arms after finally being able to part with his scythe and put i on his back again, he had been clutching it and glaring at the girls warily ever since that fight.. But he was also being quieter than usual.

**"Thank you Yuuko-chan"** Saki said, taking the towel and drying her hair. She looked at Hidan. **"We already told you we were sorry"** Saki said to him. **"You also realize that your leader let you almost get killed by us then ran off"** Saki said to him. Saki hadn't heard his comment saying that it was a crappy house, if she had she would have gotten mad. She walked out of the room for a few minutes then came back with a white shirt and some tan colored pants for Hidan. She had all kinds of clothes for just in case. She handed them to him. **"You guys probably need dry clothes"** She said turning around. and walked away again.

Saki letf the room and headed for her room. She took off her wet Anbu clothes and changed into a black tank top and some black pants. She walked back to the main room. Her hair was now down. She stared at them. **"If you guys are hungry I can go make something to eat"** Saki offered, trying to be as nice as she could be considering that these were her childhood friends.

"Your welcome, Saki-san."She paused for a moment. "If we didn't notice it was you guys, we most likely would have killed you."Yuuko added. She went go change her clothes in her room and dried her hair off with a towel. She put on a red tank top and some shorts. Yuuko went back into the room."I'll help you." She sighed. She remained calm waiting for an answer. Yuuko looked at Hidan. "So why exactly did you join Akatsuki?"Yuuko asked bluntly.It didn't matter whether or not he would answer. Maybe she had nerve to do so, to ask Hidan why he had joined Akatsuki. Yuuko thought for another moment._Maybe..power. Something..must have attracted them to being an Akatsuki member. Each one of them._ She shoved the thoughts out._Maybe._Yuuko stared at the window._At least the rain, isn't going to stop yet._

Yuuko blanked out for a minute. She was thinking about her mom and dad._Stop_ She told herself. Yuuko seemed a bit irritated because her face looked like it. Then her irritated face slowly dissapeared.She muttered quietly"Hmmm."Yuuko went into the kitchen checking there supplied. It seemed like they had enough for everybody to eat. They would probably have to go shopping for food sometime this week, even tomorrow. She added a mental note to herself to ask Saki if she wanted to go shopping for food tomorrow. It's like they suddenly became one big family with major differences.She came back from the kitchen.

Miname stopped in front of the old house where everyone was supposedly gathering. She whipped her white blonde hair, which now looked more yellowish in the rain. She shivered from being so cold and wrapped hr arms tightly around her. She thought to herself, _Uggh, I never thought I'd have to fight people I've known for years. And to think Kisame's evil... I guess me helping him wasn't enough for him I guess..._ She sighed and grunted as she shuffled with her ANBU uniform and walked to the entryway. She grumbled to herself, "**And to think this mission had to happen 10 days after my 17th birthday...**"

She opened the door slightly and entered hoping some of the other ANBU girls were already here. Another thought passed her that made her think of her brother back in Kirigakure. She thought _Hnn, I'd wonder what he'd think now, that I'm helping the enemy that was an old friend..._ She walked into the main room of the house still dripping wet and she saw Saki and said, "**H-Hello, Saki. Who all is here?**"

Saki's attention went to Miname. **"All of our childhood friends"** Saki said to Miname. _I didn't think that Tobi would be evil, well I didn't think any of them would be evil. Well Itachi kind of seemed evil sometimes but most of them_ Saki thought. It was a little hard to think that some of your best childhood friends turned out to be part of evil organization and that she had almost killed them. Saki sighed. This was such an eventful day, a horrible one at that. It didn't help that Hidan was in a bad mood and that was annoying her a bit. She sighed once again and stretched a little more. **"I wish it hadn't been raining"** She muttered.

She walked into the kitchen. **"Yuuko-san you can just go rest I'll make it don't worry"** The red head said. "I'm just going to make chicken ramen" She said as she took out the ingredients and began cooking. _I thought they were the feared Akatsuki. How did a bunch of girls almost kill them_ Saki thought, still not understanding why they had let themselves almost get killed by them. _Was it because they remembered us and didn't want to hurt us or something?_ Saki thought with a sigh. None of this made since to her.

Soon enough the ramen was done. **"Foods ready"** She said, setting it out with bowls so they could come serve themselves. She put some ramen in her bowl and walked out of the kitchen, eating it with some chop sticks. **"We'll figure out your sleeping arrangements later"** Saki said to Hidan since he was the first Akatsuki member she saw.

My.. Almost killed she says? Hidan laughed loudly at that and smirked. **"Almost killed?"** He chuckled and shook his head lightly, **"Was it not obvious when we were fighting?" **Hidan was of course referring to his immortality, and what those girls did to him were nothing but mere kiddie-bruises in his book. **"Tch..You haven't even seen me perform the ritual. You wouldn't be saying that."** He chuckled but narrowed his eyes in the slightest when she mentioned the Leader. Hidan couldn't give a damn about the Leader, he was probably the only person in Akatsuki who didn't entirely respect him either.

He raised an eyebrow slightly though when she gave him the dry clothes but didn't bother to thank her. He looked them over briefly and rolled his eyes before glancing at Yuuko who had asked him why he joined Akatsuki. He glanced at the floor for some reason before brushing a hand over his platinum blond hair and leaned against the wall. **"It's all in the past now so who gives a shit?"** He said shrugging and glancing at her as she walked towards the kitchen.

He looked up at Saki again, giving a slight nod in her general direction. He wasn't feeling hungry at the moment so he decided to stay where he was at and sighed a little. **"..Right."** He muttered and found himself distantly fumbling with the Jashin emblem around his neck.

"All right."She did not say anything more to Hidan. She went into the kitchen.She didn't care if she was the first among to eat Saki's cooking. "Smells good." Yuuko sat down. She muttered slowly. "Itadakimasu." She began eating. A few minutes passed, she finished her meal. Yuuko put her bowl and the chopsticks in the sink. She came back to the main room, only to go back into her room. Yuuko picked up a book and came back in and sat in a chair. She began reading. Yuuko had already read the book, but it gave her something to do instead of stare into the ceiling and window.

Yuuko turned another page.She wondered what had happened to everyone one. _What was taking everyone so long?Did something or somone stop them?_"Tch.."Yuuko didn't turn another page. She was too busy worrying about the others. She hated it when she was a bit anxious to see other people arrive. She paused for another moment. Yuuko looked at the window again. Yuuko wished someone would come.

Saki looked at Hidan. **"Oh right, we almost killed everyone else but you"** Saki said to him. Seeing his reaction to the clothes she stared at him. **"Those are the best men's clothes I have, you're lucky I even have clothes that will fit you so be greatful"** Saki said punching him in the arm. If she remembered correctly, Saki was always hitting Hidan as kids if he ever said anything that she thought was offending or wasn't greatful. He was the only one she had hit pretty much but that was because she either was never around when everyone else said something offending or they just didn't say anything.

Saki finished up her ramen. She walked back into the kitchen and started washing the bowl. **"Well one thing is for sure, Hidan still makes me mad"** Saki said with a sigh. Saki finished washing the dish and put it on the counter, not bothering to put it away. She walked back into the main room. **"Hey if you can either sleep on the couch or share a room with one of your buddies"** Saki said to Hidan, taking a seat on the couch and looking out the window.

Saki looked at Yuuko for a few moments. She looked away. Saki started fiddling with her locket that she never took off. She opened it for a few seconds and closed her eyes, muttering something. She closed it and acted like she hadn't done anything.

Yuuko looked at Saki when she punched Hidan. She smirked.When they were little kids;Yuuko usually laughed or smirked whenever Saki did that. She put down the book. In her pocket she clutched the choker. She'd always do that too, whenever she was in deep thought or to fiddle around a bit. Yuuko got her hand out of her pocket. She glanced at Saki who was fiddling with something. Then she looked back. Yuuko looked at her book. _Positvely, boring. Since i read it. It was a good book though._ She looked at the door every minute. _I'm anxious...stop..it_ She told herself. Then she remembered."Oh, yeah. Saki, tomorrow let's go to the groceries. So we won't run out of food and stuff."

Yuuko went into her room to return the book. She went back to sit on the chair. Yuuko looked at the door once more. Yuuko got the choker out of her pocket. She began tracing the lines of the design on it. She always loved doing that, as well. Yuuko clutched it again and once more returned into her pocket after playing with the strap that the cross hung on. She glanced to the window once more.

* * *

Well, chapter one. ; review. 


End file.
